Pandora Fragment
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: Kejahatan dan harapan diberikan dewa-dewa pada manusia sebagai hukuman, atas dosa nenek moyang. Mereka pasrah. Dewa, o, Dewa, di mana kau? Duduk di singgasana. Diam-diam mengamati kami semua. Tumbang satu-persatu setelah kau turunkan khuldi surga ... Sang Dewi Jelita. / Collab by Chesssire, D.N.A. Girlz, dan Richy-san / Republish from Wattpad / #DTTM #UzumakiFamilyIndonesia


**Sebuah kolaborasi oleh Chesssire, D.N.A Girlz, dan Richy-san Gold**

 **Spesial thanks to Kumo**

 **Republish in FFN after Wattpad**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mereka diselubungi kebencian Sang Dewa_ _Langit_ _._

 _Saat bulan mulai naik dan matahari tergelincir turun, ia memerintah_ _Sang Dewa_ _Serimala_ _'_ _tuk_ _mencipta._

 _Diambil dari tanah liat terbaik bercampur dengan lumpur, sesosok bidadari terpahat indah._

 _Sang Dewi Kebijaksanaan_ _mengajarkan padanya keterampilan seorang wanita,_

 _Sang Dewi Keindahan_ _meniupkan kecantikan pada ubun-ubun sang jelita._

 _Satu tiupan terakhir dari_ _Sang Dewa Kecerdikan_ _membuat matanya membuka, berkilat nyalang seketika._

 _Sang Dewa_ _Langit pun_ _tersenyum_ _dikulum, puas_ _._

 _Seperti dugaannya, para manusia akan bertekuk lutut kepadanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I**

Oktober 1347: Sebuah kapal melempar sauh di dermaga.

Portir-portir berseliweran, para pedagang berkumpul mendekat.

Kala itu, kapal-kapal bermuatan barang dagangan begitu diminati apalagi yang berlayar melalui jalur dekat dan timur jauh.

Kota kecil yang begitu padat oleh aktivitas niaga. Hiruk-pikuk orang asing dan pelancong memenuhi tiap sudutnya. Berbagai wajah berganti-ganti. Singgah, lalu pergi.

Begitu seterusnya.

Selalu ada harapan baru tiap kali kapal datang mendekat.

Namun, mereka tak tahu kalau masa itu akan berakhir sekejap.

Matahari bersinar terik. Sedikit terlambat bagi sebuah kapal untuk berlabuh. Orang-orang tak terlalu memperhatikan asal keuntungan bisa mereka dapatkan. Sekilas, tak ada yang istimewa pada kapal itu; Kayunya polos tak berpulas, dek kapal terlihat sepi. Beberapa portir naik ke atas untuk melihat apa saja yang bisa mereka bantu.

Alih-alih mendapatkan mendapatkan barang muatan, mereka semua kembali turun ke dermaga dengan seorang pesakit. Seorang portir berlari-lari mencari dokter. Lainnya berseru-seru gelisah menimbulkan kerumunan.

Layar kembali diturunkan. Sauh dinaikkan. Semua orang bergumam heran.

Tahun itu pemerintah setempat kebingungan.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pesakit yang selamat dari kapal meninggal mengenaskan terserang wabah aneh.

Belakangan tersebar kabar, kapal yang dinaikinya adalah kapal berhantu. Awak-awaknya tergelak tak bernyawa kecuali seorang saja—seolah terserang sihir. Hidung dan telinga mereka terdapat sisa-sisa darah mengalir. Pada bagian leher menyembul benjolan sebesar apel—membusuk dan menghitam.

Tetua dan beberapa orang percaya, Sang Dewa rupanya belum merestui itikad baik mereka menyelamatkan seorang awak.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kota kecil nan damai berubah menyerupai isi kapal terusir tersebut.

 _Kutukan._

Semua orang mengucapkan kata itu seolah merapal doa—berkomat-kamit tiap ada usungan peti keluar dari rumah salah seorang warga. Mereka hanya berdiri di tepi pagar sembari memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Semakin hari jumlah yang bernyawa makin menyusut.

Pasar-pasar sepi, taman bermain lengang dan muram, sementara rumah sakit membeludak seperti tagihan membengkak. Tak banyak orang berada di jalanan.

Kaki Boruto menjejak ke tanah, mendorong tubuhnya perlahan mengikuti irama ayunan.

Ia mendongak, menatap kosong ke arah langit.

Tak ada mendung, hanya biru muda terhampar.

Pemuda itu menghela napas.

 _Menghirup udara saja sudah terasa berat._

Teman-temannya tidak muncul hari ini; Inojin pasti sedang menangis, meringkuk di pojok kamar setelah dimarahi oleh ibunya. Shikadai meringkuk di sudut perpustakaan—tidur seperti biasa terserang kebosanan yang makin hari makin menjadi, Mirai tidak keluar setelah peti pergi membawa ayahnya, Sarada pun tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Tidak hari ini.

Atau kemarin.

Atau kemarin lusa.

Atau bahkan besok.

Boruto mendongak sampai punggungnya melengkung.

 _Ke mana dunia ini akan membawa mereka?_

Tidak ada peti berkunjung ke rumahnya. Belum. Ia tidak tahu kapan itu akan terjadi dan tak mau mengira-kira. Orang paling sehat pun saat sore bisa saja tak bernyawa esok paginya. Kabar buruk cepat menyebar berpacu dengan wabah.

 _Ke mana aku bisa membawa dunia ini?_

Boruto tak tahu lagi bertanya pada siapa. Diam dan menunggu kematian—baginya amat mengenaskan dan menyedihkan.

Dengan keheningan menyanyi, kakinya mengaduk pasir lantas melempar-lemparkan ke udara. Cecerannya mengenai celana abu-abu lusuh.

"Jangan bermain di sini."

Boruto bergeming seketika. Jantungnya hampir berhenti saking kagetnya.

Lelaki di depannya mengenakan pakaian lusuh. Terlihat topinya compang-camping menggantung ke bahu. Sekujur tubuhnya berwarna abu-abu kecokelatan, serupa lumpur kering—Boruto jadi tak bisa menerka warna kulit aslinya.

"Pergi sekarang atau kau akan mati."

Hardikan lelaki itu membuat Boruto langsung berlari pulang secepat kilat.

Ia terengah-engah setelah berusaha menahan napas sebisa mungkin. Perutnya terasa sakit seperti tertusuk-tusuk, padahal hanya lari saja.

 _Aku butuh teh panas._

Boruto berjingkat, melewati pintu pelan-pelan. Setelah pintu tertutup gerakannya terhenti.

"Boruto?"

Suara Ibunya terdengar dari belakang. Wanita itu biasanya sedang berkutat di dapur. Dengan resep terbaru yang tertulis dalam buku pemberian Bibi—katanya ia sedang mencoba membuat makanan sehat yang membuat mereka terhindar dari wabah.

Meski terdengar mustahil, tapi orang yang melahirkannya itu telah mencobanya berhari-hari. Ia tak mengetahui bahwa Boruto yang jadi leluasa menyelinap kesana-kemari.

Rupanya Boruto salah kali ini.

Ibunya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, penghubung antara ruang depan dengan ruang tengah. Mulutnya terkatup kaku. Matanya memerah. Ia menatap Boruto tanpa berkedip. Kelihatannya, Ibu hampir tidak tidur selama beberapa hari terakhir.

"Kau menyelinap keluar lagi?"

Anak laki-laki semata wayangnya itu mengangguk ragu-ragu.

Garis bibir sang Ibu mengatup semakin tipis.

"Lain kali jangan sering-sering keluar. Apalagi ke rumah Chocho. Dia sudah tiada."

Boruto seketika mendongak dan terbelalak.

"Tiada? Maksud Ibu …?"

Tatapan ibunya berkata, _seperti yang kau tahu._

"Tadi pagi Mitsuki ke sini untuk memberi kabar sekaligus mencarimu. Dia mau berpamitan tapi kau tidak ada. Dia akan pulang ke tempat ayahnya—katanya di sana mungkin lebih aman. Ini terakhir kali Ibu memperingatkanmu, Boruto. Kita tidak sama dengan Mitsuki. Kita harus tetap berada di sini agar aman."

Tidak ada pelukan seperti waktu Boruto masih kecil. Tampaknya berita buruk yang terus mereka santap tiap hari melebihi layaknya konsumsi roti gandum—makanan pokok mereka.

Sang Ibu kemudian berbalik melanjutkan kegiatannya, mengabaikan Boruto yang terpaku. Darahnya tersirap hingga ke ubun-ubun mendengar kabar tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan emosi duka sekaligus tak percaya naik dan muncul di kepalanya—lalu memenuhi kedua mata, seketika memanas disertai sesak dalam sanubari.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa? Kenapa ayahnya diam saja? Padahal ia adalah salah satu pejabat berkuasa di daerah itu? Kenapa ibunya yang juga seorang dokter tak kunjung berhasil membuat obat penangkalnya?_

Boruto berlari menerobos pintu-pintu.

Di ujung lorong, ia memutar kenop terakhir, menampilkan sebuah kamar lawas tak terpakai. Cahaya matahari sulit masuk akibat desain interiornya. Bau apak bercampur debu langsung memenuhi indera penciuman, membuatnya terbatuk singkat.

Boruto hanya perlu bernapas.

Kamar itu adalah tempat paling aman baginya sekarang. Pintunya tak pernah dibuka selama hampir dua dekade jadi dia bisa berpikir dengan leluasa.

Kenangan membanjir sebagai ganti pencahayaan minim pada mata yang buram oleh air mata.

Beberapa bulan lalu sebelum tawa berganti duka dan keramaian berganti keheningan, mereka masih pergi bersama-sama. Jalan-jalan di plaza alun kota, berbelanja, bersekolah dengan aman dan tenteram. Sepulang mengerjakan tugas-tugas, teman-teman satu geng Boruto biasa mampir ke suatu tempat untuk bermain di taman atau sekadar membeli camilan.

Mereka saat itu belum memikirkan masa depan.

Masih menikmati riangnya masa muda.

Namun tanpa peringatan, masa itu berakhir sekejap.

Waktu melompat lebih dulu. Mereka tidak bisa lagi memikirkan masa depan. Hari demi hari adalah perkabungan massal.

 _Salah apa kota ini sehingga harus ditimpa musibah begitu berat?_

Teriakan Boruto dalam relung hati terus membahana. Segala pertanyaan tak bisa terjawab.

Peti-peti mati dikeluarkan. Tetap tak mampu mengimbangi jumlah tubuh yang harus diantarkan. Para penggali kubur bekerja keras berlomba dengan wabah misterius yang menjangkiti orang-orang. Tanpa peti, mereka harus menggali lebih dalam.

Bahkan kayu dari pohon-pohon sudah semakin habis didaur ulang menjadi peti kemas orang mati. Udara menipis.

Boruto memijit pangkal hidungnya. Ia terhuyung maju. Kehilangan keseimbangan sesaat, Boruto menyenggol salah satu kotak penyimpanan.

Kotak itu bukan paling besar di antara peti-peti lain yang ditumpuk di belakang. Ukurannya cukup untuk memuat tubuh Boruto lima tahun lalu—belakangan ini ia tumbuh begitu pesat—. Tampak menyolok sebab letaknya berada menyilang di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Nafas Boruto tercekat sesaat. Suara isakan lirih terhenti. Kepalanya meneleng ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah mendengar seseorang berbicara di dekatnya. Suaranya terlampaui halus. Hendaknya ia mendengarkan dengan seksama.

 _'_ _Tolong keluarkan aku!'_

Boruto berjalan perlahan mengitari ruangan selebar lima kali enam penuh barang-barang. Lalu kakinya kembali membawanya ke tempat semula. Ia berdiri di tengah ruangan di samping kotak berukir tersebut. Boruto memicing.

Kotak berukir itu terbuat dari marmer berbentuk persegi panjang. Cahaya samar merembes dari celah-celah ventilasi dan pintu menyemburatkan beberapa bagian ukirannya yang indah—dan asing.

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas.

Ia berjongkok. Jelas sekali kedengarannya, suara itu seperti keluar dari sana, namun seolah mendesir ringan di dekat telinga.

Ragu-ragu, Boruto menyentuh kotak. Tangannya meraba dengan seksama, mengagumi ukiran rumitnya. Sampai ketika pada bagian tengah kotak, jemarinya menyentuh sebuah tempat kunci menggantung. Gembok emas berdesain rumit yang telah terbuka.

Kontras.

Rupanya kotak ini pernah dibuka.

Tapi oleh siapa?

Diliputi oleh rasa menggelitik di dadanya, Boruto melepaskan gembok.

Tidak ada apapun.

Boruto melongok ke dalam.

Sesuatu berkilau. Seonggok cincin batu apung tergeletak di dasar kotak seperti baru diletakkan.

 _'_ _Tolong aku!'_

Tanpa sadar Boruto bergumam sembari mengulurkan tangan ke dalam. "Ya."

Satu mili gerakan lagi, cincin tersebut telah berpindah tempat ke dalam sakunya.

* * *

 **II**

Bunga-bunga bertebaran. Langit-langit berjuntai kain. Tiang-tiang dihias meriah. Seluruh ruangan didekorasi warna ungu, hijau, putih, dan kuning keemasan. Dansa dan musik menjadi menu utama malam itu selain hidangan-hidangan lezat yang dikeluarkan.

"Selamat ya, Hinata!"

"Selamat ya, Naruto!"

"Ya ampun, kalian memang serasi!"

Naruto pemuda berperawakan tinggi tegap dengan kulit kecokelatan. Matanya bulat bersinar jenaka. Hidungnya mancung. Bibirnya tipis dengan ujung-ujung yang selalu terangkat naik. Di sampingnya, seorang gadis berparas ayu duduk menemani. Rambut indigo tergerai panjang. Matanya yang bersinar bak rembulan memancarkan keingintahuan. Para tamu yang kebanyakan bujangan maupun gadis menelan kekecewaan atas hilangnya kesempatan mereka mempersunting atau disunting oleh salah satu orang terpandang di desa Daun Tersembunyi.

Suasana pesta semakin hidup. Hinata mengedarkan pandangan. Orang-orang tak dikenal hadir karena jabatan suaminya. Satu-persatu maju memberikan hadiah yang mereka bawa. Begitu banyaknya sampai Hinata bisa memasang senyum hampir permanen dan ucapan amin, terima kasih dalam mode otomatis tiap kali mereka usai menyampaikan berkat.

Seorang lelaki berjubah cokelat _khaki_ melangkah masuk ke tengah-tengah pesta dengan percaya diri.

Hinata tertegun melihatnya.

Sejak kecil hidup Hinata berada dalam perawatannya. Memiliki fisik hampir serupa, Hizashi, nama laki-laki itu, menganugerahinya berbagai macam hal.

Lebih dari kebutuhannya ia penuhi. Menggantikan kedua orangtua Hinata yang telah lama tiada.

Sampai menikahkan Hinata dengan Naruto.

Mulanya Hizashi terlihat tidak setuju melihat Naruto. Namun selang beberapa waktu, ia kemudian berubah pikiran.

Rumah Hizashi berada paling jauh dari pusat desa. Butuh sekitar tiga hari untuk sampai sana.

Ingin Hinata berdiri menyambutnya. Namun, genggaman tangan Naruto membuatnya urung.

"Biar dia yang ke sini."

Mereka bertiga saling bersitatap, sembari Hizashi maju ke depan dengan senyum amat tipis.

Keponakan yang telah dirawatnya itu kini ranum dan telah dipetik.

Berada dua meter dari kursi mempelai, Hizashi berhenti lalu mengangkat tangan memberi aba-aba.

Memandang ke belakang Hizashi, Hinata tertegun.

Beberapa pembantu Hizashi mendekat sambil menggotong sebuah kotak balok besar dari batu marmer yang berukuran besar sekitar 3 x 1,5 x 1 _pygmē_.

Permukaan samping kanan kiri yang berukuran lebih panjang terpahat sulur-sulur, bunga-bunga krisan, dan dewa-dewi Yunani. Tutupnya yang juga terbuat dari marmer yang sedikit dibubuhi aksen emas—entah asli atau hanya cat, berpahatkan suasana perang dengan dua kuda melakukan _dismemberment_ pada musuh politik dari negara bermata sipit.

Indahnya pahatan itu menjadikan hati Hinata berdesir.

"Ini hadiah spesial untukmu dariku, Hinata. Semoga pernikahanmu langgeng dan bahagia."

"Te-terima kasih banyak, Paman!" balas Hinata sungguh-sungguh. Matanya berbinar bahagia.

"Sebelum ini kuserahkan padamu, aku akan memberikan sebuah syarat," ujar Hizashi. "Apakah kau siap memenuhinya?"

Setelah berpikir dua detik, Hinata mengangguk pelan dan mantap, "Baik, Paman. Aku akan berusaha memenuhinya."

Hizashi tersenyum.

"Kau boleh menyimpan kotak ini di mana saja untuk dijadikan hiasan. Tapi, kau tidak boleh membuka tutupnya. Apapun yang terjadi. Kau mengerti, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangkat alis sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Baik, Paman aku mengerti."

Setelah menyerahkan kotak, kerabat Hinata satu-satunya itu kemudian pulang kembali ke desanya. Di jalan ia bergumam lirih tentang betapa beruntungnya Hinata sekaligus bersedih. "Betapa malangnya, sebentar lagi badai akan datang. Aku harus segera bersiap-siap."

Beberapa tahun lamanya, kotak yang indah akhirnya memiliki tempat di salah satu sudut rumah. Seperti pesan sang Paman, kotak itu menjadi hiasan. Ia terletak di pojok ruang tengah, dilewati orang-orang lalu-lalang.

Beberapa kali Hinata mencuri pandang. Naruto pun tak luput terus-menerus mengingatkan. Hinata mengangguk patuh sebab tersibukkan oleh peran barunya sebagai seorang isteri dan seorang ibu dari anaknya yang baru lahir. Meskipun begitu, kotak itu seakan sudah berkelit kelindan dalam benaknya.

Pada suatu hari rumah dalam keadaan sepi. Naruto pergi ke kantor desa. Pembantu sibuk di dapur. Anaknya tertidur pulas setelah barusan ia susui. Hinata berjongkok di depan kotak.

Ukiran-ukirannya begitu memesona. Hinata mendesah kagum tanpa merasa bosan bisa melihat alur-alur meliuk tergambar jelas di hadapannya. Ia berputar, melihat kotak dari berbagai sisi.

"Indah sekali," gumamnya sambil mengedutkan kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas.

Hinata tak habis pikir kenapa Hizashi melarangnya membuka kotak seindah ini—begitu pula Naruto; yang berkali-kali menggeleng—saat ia mendekati kotak itu.

Ada apakah gerangan? Tidak ada ruginya 'kan mendekatinya?

Ia tahu janjinya pada Hizashi. Namun, ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengenyahkan rasa yang terus menggelitik di kepalanya. _Toh, sekarang kotak ini sudah menjadi milikmu 'kan. Tidak apa-apa kalau hanya membuka sebentar untuk membersihkan bagian dalamnya._

Kebetulan sekali, Hinata menyentuh sebuah tempat kunci yang tidak digembok. Dengan sekali jentik kotak itu terbuka.

Hinata mengintip dengan dada berdebar. Tidak ada apapun. Perlahan ia tutup kembali dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa. Ada desir aneh yang menghantui.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, jendela di depannya bergerak keras menabrak dinding. Angin berembus kencang tiba-tiba.

"Hinata!"

Naruto tiba-tiba menghambur dari arah pintu depan. Belum pulih kekagetan Hinata, kehadiran Naruto membuatnya semakin gelisah.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Cepat katakan!"

Tidak pernah sebelumnya Naruto menaikkan suara ketika berbicara dengannya.

"Aku … baru saja membukanya."

Itu kali pertama dan terakhir Naruto begitu marah. Ia memerintahkan agar kotak berukir itu dipindahkan ke kamar tak terpakai di ujung lorong. Ditambah sebuah gembok emas melengkapi tempat kuncinya. Tak ada seorang pun boleh menyentuhnya lagi.

Sejak saat itu, suasana kota perlahan mulai berubah.

* * *

 **III**

"Aku tidak mau pergi!" isak seorang gadis.

"Kita harus pergi, bodoh!" Sang Ayah membentak. Getir merajai lidahnya, menatap salah seorang yang dicintainya terbaring di tengah ranjang. Wabah telah menyerangnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi penghuni rumah yang masih sehat jika ingin tetap hidup.

"Ayah jahat!"

Sementara itu Sang Ibu melihat anaknya dengan tatapan hampa. "Pergilah, kalian. Aku tidak apa-apa di sini. Kalau sudah sembuh nanti kita akan berkumpul lagi."

Lengkingan pilu mengiringi langkah terseret meninggalkan rumah.

"Wahai Dewa—di mana Engkau? Selamatkan kami."

Suara ratapan menggema di jalan-jalan kosong, memantul-mantul pada jajaran mayat bisu yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan rumah. Para penggali kubur sebagian telah berganti profesi memunguti mayat-mayat tanpa peti, memasukkan ke dalam gerobak untuk nanti diantarkan ke pekuburan.

Orang-orang begitu miskin kini. Membeli sekotak peti tak lagi mampu. Harga kian melangit. Sementara bagi si sehat harus berpikir seribu keliling cara menyambung nyawa.

"Minggir-minggir!"

Sekelompok pemuda membentuk berjalan beriringan mengenakan kostum dan jubah. Baris demi baris kitab suci terdengar nyaring dari bibir mereka. Mereka juga mulai melukai diri sendiri dengan cambuk dari besi yang dihiasi sekrup tajam, menglaim bahwa ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menanggulangi wabah.

Hari demi hari mereka berkeliling dari satu desa ke desa lain, menebarkan harapan-harapan yang tersimpan rapat di dalam dada para penonton yang menyaksikan layaknya parade keliling.

Teriakan hiruk-pikuk penduduk desa yang merasa heran; ada yang ikut bersemangat, ada yang merasa takut, semuanya bercampur jadi satu pada siang hari itu.

Mulai dari kerumunan kecil seperti misel, membesar, membesar, dan semakin membesar laiknya vakuola. Berdesakan membentuk gelombang yang lepas-pasang, semakin padat dan sesak.

Pusat perhatian sebagian besar orang tertuju pada para pemuda di tengah kerumunan yang mulai menari di antara cambuk-cambuk besi yang melecut lesat.

Cincin batu apung berukir—burung merpati yang sedang terbang dan _palindrome_ , menghembuskan desis ke telinga Boruto, membuatnya seakan berhalusinasi akan selarik kata berbunyi: "Ikutilah kelakuan mereka, kelak akan melepaskan wabah ini!".

Geleng kepala sekali, dua kali.

 _Nihil._

Boruto memastikan apa yang baru saja melintas di telinga maupun di kepalanya bukanlah sebuah _wistful thinking_. Semakin ia berusaha mengenyahkannya semakin kuat keinginannya untuk mengikuti tarian para _flagella_ tersebut.

Beberapa orang pemuda berjalan dalam barisan rapi. Wajah mereka tertutup kain. Masing-masing mereka memegang sebuah cambuk dengan ujung potongan-potongan kayu silindris. Sambil bergumam, mereka melemparkan cambuk ke sisi kanan-kiri tubuh mereka. Boruto tidak dapat mendengarkan dengan jelas kata-kata yang mereka rapalkan. Namun, ia tertegun melihat warna merah yang ternoda di punggung mereka.

Mata Boruto memicing. Memastikan lebih jelas prasangkanya. Semakin dekat langkah mereka, semakin berdentum-dentum dada Boruto. Orang-orang terkesiap begitu pula Boruto. Kulit-kulit punggung mereka merekah bercampur dengan pewarna merah.

 _"_ _Ikuti mereka!"_

 _"_ _Mereka akan menyelamatkan kalian!"_

 _"_ _Pasti akan baik-baik saja!"_

Boruto merasakan hatinya tak tertahankan dan makin tergugah untuk masuk ke dalam barisan _flagella_. Ia bernapas gelisah. Melirik ke sekelilingnya, hampir semua orang tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan pada ritual aneh itu. Meski berbagai ekspresi tergambar di wajah penduduk desa.

Cincin dalam genggamannya terasa memberat. Suara-suara tak dikenal kembali memenuhi benaknya. Sampai ritual itu usai dan ia kembali ke rumah. Boruto sering terlihat duduk termenung seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

"—to? Boruto?" Hinata memanggil beberapa kali pada suatu sore.

Tak kunjung ada jawaban, Hinata menepuk pundak anak semata wayangnya itu. Boruto terkejut. Tangannya bergerak ke balik garmen. Hinata menatap heran. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sore-sore begini?"

"Ah, maaf, Bu. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ada apa?"

"Baiklah. Boleh minta tolong ambilkan daun mint di pekarangan belakang?"

"Hm."

Sebelum melangkah terlalu jauh, Boruto berbalik menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. "Ibu, sakit?"

"Ah, iya. Ini cuma flu biasa kok. Nanti juga sembuh. Kutunggu di dapur ya." Hinata melambai. "Jangan khawatir."

Sekalipun ibunya berpesan supaya tidak terlalu khawatir, Boruto tetap memikirkannya. Silih berganti antara ibunya yang terkena flu dan ritual para flagella itu. Ini juga pastilah berkat bisikan cincin aneh yang tempo hari diketemukannya. Semakin hari bisikan itu semakin kuat. Ibunya pun tak terlihat tanda-tanda membaik—tidak pula semakin parah—.

Waktu terus berjalan. Bisikan itu membuat dirinya merasa tidak berdaya dan mulai meyakini bahwa mengikuti ritual flagella adalah satu-satunya cara.

 _Tapi apakah benar begitu?_

Pikiran Boruto gamang. Namun, keyakinan dalam hatinya membuat dirinya bersemangat dan menggebu-gebu.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan? Hal itu tidak ada gunanya, Boruto." Hinata langsung menolak begitu ia mendengar usul Boruto.

"Kita tidak tahu kalau tidak mencoba, Bu," ucap Boruto tetap bersikeras. Dia mau semua kegilaan ini berakhir dan tetap meneguhkan hati melangkah memasuki keriuhan pawai dan para _flagella_.

Hinata yang masih terserang _influenza_ terus berusaha menasihatinya bahwa itu hanyalah usaha yang sia-sia.

"Boruto, tolong jangan lakukan ini! Kita bisa mencoba cara lain."

"Cara apa lagi yang bisa kucoba? Selama ini aku hanya duduk diam dan melihat teman-temanku satu-persatu mati."

"Ya. Ibu dan Ayah sedang berusaha. Kau juga. Tapi, tidak kalau kau ikut ritual itu. Kau hanya akan menyakiti Ibu dan dirimu sendiri."

Boruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu begitu lama, Bu! Ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan wilayah kita dan semua orang!"

"Tolonglah, dengarkan Ibu sekali ini saja. Ibu bisa mati kalau kau begini terus!"

"Tenang saja! Ibu dan yang kota ini akan sembuh! Percayalah!" Pemuda itu mulai berkemas memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tas.

"Boruto!"

Ia tak mengindahkan Ibunya lagi. Lalu pergi.

Sementara itu, tersiar kabar dari mulut ke mulut bahwa pemerintah akan menangkap para pemuda yang telah menimbulkan kekacauan—menurut mereka—yang memperburuk suasana penuh wabah itu.

Boruto tak peduli.

Diambilnya seonggok cambuk besi yang terkulai di tanah dan mulai menari dengan secercah harapan yang tersisa dalam dirinya.

Ia memejamkan mata, membayangkan dirinya adalah seorang martir yang mempersembahkan dirinya untuk Sang Dewa. Telah ia tanggalkan segala unsur keduniawian dari jiwanya. Raganya pun sedang ditempa melalui masa penyucian. Luka fisik tak jadi soal. Cepat atau lambat Sang Dewa pasti mengabulkan.

Deretan mata penduduk yang memandanginya menjadi cambuk tak kasat mata. Baris-baris kata yang dirapalkan menjadi doa penuh hasrat. Udara yang memberat. Langit yang menggelap. Orang-orang yang mulai tertutup matanya. Mungkin restu akan didapat sebentar lagi. Boruto membentuk salib di dada. Meyakini bahwa sesudah badai pasti matahari akan bersinar cerah kembali.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, Hinata merasa ruang-ruang di dalam rumah semakin luas. Ia terbatuk beberapa kali mendengar kabar yang dibawa dari mulut ke mulut. Sepasukan pemerintah telah siap diterjunkan untuk menangkap kelompok ritual. Ia mencari cara untuk memberitahu Boruto.

 _Pulanglah, Nak._

Gema doa-doa khidmat berseling dengan ratap kematian mengabaikan seluruh peringatan.

Hinata tak bisa lagi menahannya, seketika jatuh sakit terkena wabah—

—Tepat di saat anak tunggal tersayang akhirnya tertangkap karena skandal yang mengumbar.

* * *

 **IV**

"Saya sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi, Tuan."

Suaranya menipis, hampir tidak kedengaran. Sesosok laki-laki gemetar oleh nada yang disempurnakan duka. Baru pagi tadi isterinya meninggal dunia menyusul anak perempuan mereka yang telah pergi ke alam baka dua hari lalu. Ia kini terempas sendirian di dunia.

Langit menghitam. Jalanan dibasahi comberan. Tak ada seorang pun yang mendukungnya.

Laki-laki malang tersebut gemetar menatap Naruto nanar dengan mata cekung.

Naruto menggeleng dari balik tudung lalu permisi.

Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah berikutnya.

Dahinya mengernyit. Rumah-rumah kosong.

Di rumah berikutnya, ia berjinjit semeter jauhnya dari pintu sambil berteriak. "Selamat siang! Aku datang untuk mengambil pajak!"

Tak ada jawaban. Kadang hanya terdengar erangan dan rintihan.

Naruto tak perlu repot-repot mengecek ke dalam. Mereka tinggal menunggu waktu.

Selain dirinya, pasti malaikat-malaikat pencabut nyawa sedang berkeliaran. Mereka panen besar.

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu cepat dan menyakitkan. Populasi desa semakin hari semakin berkurang. Wabah rupanya telah menggerogoti mereka satu demi persatu. Tak ada orang bercengkerama di jalan-jalan—alih-alih gerobak yang berkeliling, membawa tumpukan mayat.

Tanah pemakaman hampir tak cukup menampung mayat-mayat. Mereka tak mau menggali lebih banyak lagi.

Sebuah lubang besar dibuat menjadi tujuan akhir gerobak. Semakin lama desa berubah menjadi pemakaman massal. Para pemimpin desa mulai resah. Rakyat miskin semakin miskin dan tuan-tuan tanah menimbun uang mereka untuk investasi kesehatan mereka sendiri. Meski toh sebenarnya uang tak memberi jaminan banyak. Malaikat pencabut nyawa tidak bisa disogok dengan segepok uang, 'kan?

Diam-diam tersiar kabar pula, sebuah kelompok mulai bergerak memanfaatkan situasi. Kelompok kecil itu bergerak bebas berkeliling dusun-dusun. Melakukan pawai dan atraksi aneh. Sebuah hiburan menyedihkan di tengah hiruk-pikuk kematian. Makin lama gerakan mereka semakin merambah jauh. Peralatan atraksi mereka pun bertambah.

Danzo, sang pemimpin desa, mencurigai mereka sebagai salah satu alasan penduduk desa mulai berhenti membayar pajak. Dari mana dana didapat di masa sulit ini?

Danzo memberi usul pada rapat kemarin. Mereka harus turun tangan menarik pajak sekaligus menginvestigasi diam-diam.

Siapa sebenarnya kelompok ini?

Oleh karena kekurangan tenaga, Naruto akhirnya diturunkan juga ke lapangan. Tiga orang pejabat desa pun tak luput dari serangan wabah. Sisanya, harus segera mengambil tindakan.

Demi tetap berdirinya desa mereka.

Demi uang.

Demi nyawa yang berpacu dengan sabetan _scythe_ malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Danzo bilang sebentar lagi setelah masalah pajak diselesaikan akan ada seseorang yang datang menyelamatkan mereka. Namun, tak ada tanda-tanda masalah ini akan selesai. _Akankah ia percaya begitu saja?_

"Kau tak apa-apa, Tuan?"

Seorang laki-laki berpenampilan dekil menahan tubuh Naruto yang terhuyung saat menghindari gerobak yang lewat.

Refleks Naruto menepisnya, "Pergi. Jangan dekat-dekat aku!"

"Maaf, Tuan." Laki-laki itu terkejut mendengar hardikan Naruto.

"Kau," Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali mengamati lawan bicaranya, "Ada apa kau ke sini? Bukannya masih ada yang harus dikerjakan di rumah?"

"Ada kabar penting yang harus saya sampaikan."

"Cepat katakan."

Laki-laki itu bergerak gelisah membuat Naruto ikut resah. Ia menangkap gelagat aneh.

"Nyonya," mulainya sebelum nada bicara menurun, "Sakit."

"Maksudmu? Dia memang sedang flu, 'kan sejak sebelumnya?" Dada Naruto berdenyut lebih dari biasanya.

"Ya … tadi pagi, ada benjolan muncul di bawah lengannya."

Denyut nadi Naruto semakin cepat. "Kenapa tidak segera kau bawa ke dokter?!"

"Su-sudah, Tuan!" Kepalanya tertunduk, takut. "Tapi, seperti yang kau tahu, dokter sekarang tidak banyak. Pasien membeludak. Dan kalau ia tahu pasiennya menderita penyakit kutukan itu, ia pasti tidak mau memeriksa."

"Isteriku tidak terkena kutukan!" Naruto berang sekarang, "Pulang sana, dan urus sebisa mungkin. Sebelum gelap aku akan segera menyusul."

"Ba-baik, Tuan."

Laki-laki dekil langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto secepat-cepatnya. Ia tak ingin membuang waktu.

Sementara Naruto memegang pelipisnya. Membayangkan wajah sang isteri yang tergolek lemah tanpa harapan hidup lagi. Sudah berbelas tahun mereka menikah. Rasanya seperti keajaiban memunyai isteri sepertinya. Parasnya cantik jelita. Keterampilan dan kepandaiannya pun melebihi wanita-wanita lainnya. Ia seperti anugerah dari Dewa.

Ketika ia jatuh sakit, Naruto hampir tak percaya. Tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya. Sebuah kecerobohan masa lalu akan menjadi penyebab segala kerumitan untaian takdir masa depan.

 _Bukankah selama ini Dewa berbelas kasih padanya? Ataukah mempermainkannya?_

Ia mengeratkan jubah, merasa kedinginan. Kalau tidak, pada siapa ia harus berharap dan memintai pertolongan?

Sebuah rombongan melintas melewati Naruto. Beberapa kuda menarik kereta bertutup. Ia tidak menyadari, sementara ia mencari. Kelompok yang ia investigasi telah tertangkap. Termasuk di dalamnya anak semata wayang Hinata dan Naruto—Boruto.

* * *

 **V**

Hampir enam hari lamanya Boruto tersekap di penjara desa bersama kawan-kawannya.

Ia begitu terpukul mengetahui sakit ibunya bertambah parah. Rasa sakit mendera akibat pergulatan dengan penjaga penjara saat ia berusaha melepaskan diri. Lilitan tambang pada perutnya menjadi tak tertahankan karena nutrisi yang minim. Sedikit demi sedikit siksaan mengaburkan pikirannya. Sebaliknya, rasa geram pada sang ayah semakin menjadi-jadi. _Ia tak pernah peduli pada kami. Selalu saja ikut apa kata pemerintah._

 **CLANG! KRETEK! TING—KRAK!**

Suara gembok penjara yang dibuka terdengar lantang.

Dengan setengah kasarnya dilempar, segumpal makanan yang tak jelas bentuknya di atas piring besi disodorkan.

"Makanan." sahut seseorang—yang sepertinya penjaga, dengan datar.

Boruto hanya mengedikkan kepala ke arah piring itu. Cincin batu di jarinya kembali mendesiskan suara.

"Makanlah. Semakin banyak tenaga yang kau dapat, semakin cepat kau dapat menyelamatkan ibumu dan orang-orang desa yang sakit. Masih ada waktu."

Jari-jemarinya terasa kebas.

Bisikan itu berulang. "Makanlah. Kau tidak mau saat kau dibebaskan, kau sudah mati karena kelaparan 'kan?"

Enggan sekali Boruto menggapai makanan. Suap, dua suap. Perlahan, sejumput demi sejumput makanan yang Boruto tak rasakan ia kunyah dan telan. Mati rasa.

"Pikirkan sesuatu. Kau harus segera keluar dari sini. Ada orang yang harus kau temui." Desisan itu kembali terdengar.

Boruto mengunyah pelan-pelan suapan terakhir. Pikirannya sedang dalam proses aktif kembali.

Ia merasa curiga dengan suara yang membisikinya kata-kata dorongan aneh sampai saat ini. Apakah itu hanya halusinasinya?

Mengapa semakin jelas dan terdengar nyata?

Apakah akan baik-baik saja jika ia memutuskan untuk memercayai suara tersebut?

Piring besi telah kosong digeser kasar. Boruto merasa dirinya gusar.

Tak ada waktu untuk bertanya ini-itu, sekarang bukanlah waktu untuk lama-lama berpikir.

Apapun itu, ia harus menyelamatkan ibunya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari tempat jahanam ini?" serak sekali suara Boruto. Ia memandang berkeliling.

Dinding-dinding lecek—tak berlubang-berlubang atau rapuh seakan baru dibangun. Tanpa ventilasi, kecuali lubang berdiameter 10 sentimeter dilapisi kasa—kalau itu bisa dibilang jendela.

Mendobrak dinding atau jeruji besi dengan kekuatan badan semata sudah terlalu berisiko, apalagi penjaga pasti akan segera menyergapnya atau menambah siksaannya saat ia berhasil keluar.

Boruto mencari-mencari ke sekeling dengan jari-jemarinya. Berada di dalam ruangan yang terlalu gelap bahkan di siang hari sekalipun, sampai saat ini belum bisa menajamkan indera penglihatannya.

Suara telapak tangannya yang mencari-cari terdengar nyaring di penjara yang sepi. Sepertinya setelah makan, tangannya sendiri menjadi agak berkeringat.

Mata Boruto berusaha melihat, pupil melebar, mata melotot, lelah memicing, kemudian melebar lagi. Ia terus berusaha sampai kepalanya sedikit berputar.

Tiba-tiba Boruto merasakan ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan jeruji penjaranya. Tangannya semakin cepat mencari, naik, naik, terus naik, menggapai siapapun itu.

 **GREP!**

Ada tangan yang sedang menggenggam gembok jeruji penjaranya.

"Lepaskan, kau akan dibebaskan," Sang penjaga menyambut monoton.

Selarik cahaya disodorkan tiba-tiba ke depan matanya, sebuah lampu minyak.

Boruto ingin berteriak, refleks ia tutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia merasa ribuan kunang-kunang bercahaya berebut memasuki pupil dan merobek-robek bola matanya. Dirinya menjadi bertambah sakit kepala.

Sontak, pintu jeruji terbuka.

Boruto memaksakan dirinya bangkit berdiri dengan mata tertutup. Tangan sebelah kiri perlahan diangkat menutupi mata, tangan kanan menggenggam pintu keluar jeruji dan mulai mengeluarkan badan keluar penjara.

Sambil perlahan membuka kedua mata, Boruto bertanya, "Mengapa aku dibebaskan?"

"Ayahmu telah menebusmu. Seseorang ada di depan menunggu."

 _Ayah?! Dia yang membebaskanku? Apakah dia sendiri yang menjemputku? Bagaimana dengan ibu? Apakah Ayah sudah mencari obatnya? Atau paling tidak merawatnya?_ _Dia selalu datang paling akhir untuk disebut pahlawan, huh?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak terucap berkelebat dalam benak Boruto.

Ketika cahaya terang siang berangsur-angsur menyelimuti indra dan raganya, seorang lelaki yang tak asing menyambutnya.

"Hey, Boruto! Ayo kita segera pulang, ibumu sering mengigaukan namamu—kata Nenek Chiyo."

Ternyata yang menjemputnya adalah Paman Konohamaru. Salah seorang kolega sekaligus sahabat ayahnya. Ia juga mendengar Nenek Chiyo disebut. Beliau adalah tetangga Boruto yang senang menanam tanaman obat di pekarangannya.

"Berterima kasihlah pada ayahmu. Dan jangan pernah ulangi lagi perbuatan _gila itu_ Kasihan ibumu." Konohamaru menasihati.

Rahang Boruto mengeras, mulutnya menipis, dan alisnya menukik turun. Ia berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, yang sudah pasti berupa sumpah serapah kepada ayahnya. Tidak dalam seribu tahun pun ia akan berterima kasih pada Naruto.

"Dimana Ayah? Apakah ia pulang menjenguk Ibu?" geram Boruto.

"Hmm, seingatku, Paman Naruto selalu menginap di kantor dan tidak pernah meminta izin kepada Tuan Danzo jika ia akan pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi Paman Naruto juga sering keluar kantor melaksanakan perintah Tuan Danzo. Aku tidak tahu jika ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan," Konohamaru melempar pandangan minta maaf.

"Cih, sial…" decakan kesal tak bisa ditahan Boruto.

Bersamaan dengan itu, cincin di jarinya kembali menndesiskan sesuatu, "Cepat jenguk ibumu dan temui Orochimaru. Dia akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik."

Boruto menatap Konohamaru. "Paman, aku akan pulang menemui Ibu. Apakah Paman akan ikut?"

"Ya, tapi sayangnya aku hanya akan ikut mengantarmu dan tidak bisa menjenguk ibumu. Aku harus mengecek dokter yang bersedia mengobati penyakit aneh yang melanda desa kita. Maaf, Boruto."

Boruto mengangguk setuju. Akhirnya mereka pergi untuk menemui ibunya.

Jalan yang dilalui Boruto dan Konohamaru menuju ke kediaman keluarga Uzumaki terasa lama dan menyiksa.

Rumah-rumah di pinggir jalan, terdengar ada suara orang yang menggigil menahan sakit, batuk-batuk yang terdengar sangat tersiksa, suara orang tersedu-sedu, suara menjerit, meraung atau hening dari beberapa rumah yang terasa menyesakkan.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Boruto, Konohamaru berpamitan.

Dia ditinggalkan mematung di sisi kusen pintu. Boruto tak yakin apakah ia masih bisa menatap kenyataan yang menimpa ibunya.

"Cepat, waktumu hanya sedikit," bisik cincin itu lagi.

Boruto menyelinap masuk. Rumahnya begitu lengang. Tak ada Nenek Chiyo. Ia berharap Nenek Chiyo dapat mengobati Ibunya.

Dilihatnya ibunya sedang tidur. Badannya berkeringat dan menggigil. Seluruh tubuhnya pucat. Di perbatasan leher dengan kepala terdapat tonjolan sebesar kepalan tangan berwarna hitam. Begitu Boruto melihat keseluruhan kondisi Ibunya, ia segera berlari pergi. Tujuan kali ini adalah menuju seseorang bernama Orochimaru.

"Dia tinggal di bagian desa yang paling dekat dengan pelabuhan."

Boruto mempercepat larinya. Ia heran, bukankah bagian desa itu yang paling pertama tersapu oleh wabah aneh ini? Mengapa masih ada manusia yang mau menetap di sana?

Tak terasa, Boruto telah sampai. Ia mencari tanda-tanda seseorang pernah di sana atau makhluk hidup apapun yang dapat menjadi pertanda.

Nihil.

Sepi.

Sunyi seperti kamar mayat.

"Kau mencariku?"

Seolah telah mengetahui kedatangan Boruto, seseorang menjawab dengan suara diseret dan dingin.

Boruto menoleh cepat. Kalau ini malam hari sudah pasti dia akan menjerit seperti perempuan.

Seseorang yang tinggi menjulang memakai jubah hitam, penutup kepala abu-abu dan topeng besar berbentuk kepala dan paruh burung penyebar kematian—burung nasar.

Dari suaranya sepertinya laki-laki, tapi Boruto tak tahu pasti.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" tanyanya dingin.

Boruto tersentak dari lamunannya kemudian berkata, "Ada seseorang yang mengatakan Anda adalah dokter yang mampu mengobati penyakit yang melanda desa ini. Aku ingin Anda mengobati Ibuku terlebih dahulu."

"Sudah berapa lama ibumu sakit?"

"Kalu dihitung dari awal gejalanya, sekitar 8 hari sampai hari ini."

Tanpa membuang waktu, ia menjawab. "Ayo kita ke rumahmu sekarang."

Suaranya berubah sedikit lebih nyaring dan lebih jelas seakan orang itu membuka mulutnya untuk tersenyum lebar.

Angin dingin kematian ikut mengiringi bersamaan saat orang itu melangkah mengikuti Boruto menuju rumahnya.

Ketika menuntun jalan, Boruto merasa ada yang janggal. Sesuatu menggelayuti pikirannya.

Di waktu yang sama, seseorang setengah tua sedang berteriak gusar dan lantang.

"Kenapa wabah ini tak juga reda, malah semakin menjadi-jadi!? Kita buang saja mereka ke laut, siapapun yang sakit—sampai bersih. Aku yakin, penyakit itu akan termurnikan dengan air laut. Naruto, cepat laksanakan!"

Orang tua itu adalah Danzo.

"Tuan Danzo, menurut saya itu adalah perbuatan yang gegabah. Maafkan saya, saya tidak bermaksud lancang kepada Anda."

Mendengar itu, Danzo makin berang.

"Omong kosong! Cepat lakukan atau kau akan kupaksa untuk mendekat ke orang yang hampir mati! Agar kau bisa merasakan nasibmu di tangan ajal!" titahnya dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto merasa pasrah karena ia takut mati, jadi mau tak mau ia laksanakan.

Setelah menyanggupi permintaan Danzo, ia mulai keluar kantor desa menuju krematorium meminjam sekop besar dan gerobak.

Di pertigaan jalan dari krematorium ke rumah penduduk terdekat untuk mengumpulkan tubuh-tubuh yang sakit, tak disangka Boruto muncul ketika tak sengaja lewat.

"Hah? Hei, apa yang Ayah lakukan?!"

"Pemimpin desa kita menyuruhku 'bersih-bersih' dan membuang semuanya ke laut." kata ambigu Naruto dengan monoton. Ia sama sekali tak memandang anaknya itu.

Mata Boruto membesar seiring napasnya yang menjadi pendek-pendek menahan ledakan amarah. Tak jauh di belakangnya Orochimaru hanya mengamati seperti malaikat kematian yang diam mematung.

"Siapa? Danzo? Dasar tua bangka keparat itu! Mengapa Ayah menuruti setiap keinginannya?!"

"Aku… Aku… takut mati." Ragu-ragu nada suara Naruto menggema lirih, membuat sang putra tunggalnya menyeru balik dengan garang.

"Setelah aku mengobati Ibu, lihat saja nanti! Aku akan mengkudeta Danzo dan membalas perbuatan Ayah!"

Boruto menatap nanar sekaligus benci kepada laki-laki paruh baya yang menurunkan darah kepadanya itu.

"Jadi memang begitu alasannya, ya… Alasan Ayah karena tidak mau pulang menemui Ibu? Persetan dengan alasanmu, bajingan! Lebih baik kau yang mati saja daripada Ibu!" teriak Boruto berang. Kemudian ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang memandang dengan sorotan mata tak terdefinisikan.

Orochimaru yang melihat drama keluarga tersebut hanya bisa diam dan melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Boruto. Tenang, seperti tak terganggu sedikitpun.

Sementara itu, Danzo yang berada di ruangan kantornya—mulai berpikir untuk rencana selanjutnya.

"Aku harus menyingkirkan wabah ini, meskipun harus _kerja bakti_ sampai membuang mereka ke laut! Aku harus dapatkan uang dari orang _bersih_ tersebut untukku dan desa! Apapun caranya!"

Tangannya menghantam meja dengan geram, matanya menyorotkan kebencian dan ketamakan yang menyinar dari diri seorang Danzo.

"Aku akan kaya… dan aku akan menguasai semuanya, sehingga desa ini menjadi milikku! Milikku! MILIKKU!"

Tawa serakahnya makin menggema di ruangan, terbahak-bahak dengan keegoisannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi—tanpa mengetahui kalau ajal akan menjemputnya di tangan seseorang dengan menyakitkan dan penuh rasa malu hingga dibawa ke alam kubur.

* * *

 **VI**

 **TAP. TAP. TAP.**

Boruto melangkah cepat-cepat. Darahnya seakan mendidih. Tubuhnya bergetar akan luapan emosi dan kurangnya tarikan napas karena berjalan cepat.

Sudah tak sabar pula ia bertemu Ibunya. Adrenalin terpacu seiring doa dalam pikirnya bahwa ia belum terlambat.

 _Cih, mengapa rumah tak juga_ _nampak_ _?_

Sesaat setelah umpatannya itu, Boruto menyadari dirinya sudah berada di depan gang rumahnya. Setengah berlari ia menyongsong.

 _Ibu!_ _!_ _!_

Sesampainya di kamar Ibunya, napas Boruto terengah-engah. Wajah Ibu tak ubahnya mayat dengan satu-dua tarikan napas. Kulitnya sudah mengerut dan lentur karena kelebihan kelembaban. Seseorang telah mengenakan Ibunya pakaian paling bagus dan penutup kepala seakan mempersiapkan penjemputan sang malaikat. _Sial._

 **SRET** **!**

Boruto menoleh cepat ke arah Orochimaru yang masih setia di belakangnya. "Cepatlah! Apa yang masih kau tunggu?! Cepat obati Ibuku."

Orochimaru hanya diam.

"Hei! Kau dengar perkataanku tidak?" Setengah terangkat tangan Boruto sudah ingin memukul lelaki itu.

"Kau... tahu apa penyakit ibumu?"

"Aku bukan dokter. Cepat, atau kupukul kau."

"Kumpulkan," Orochimaru menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa?!" Antara tak sabar dan curiga Boruto berteriak.

"Ular rumput yang tak berbisa, merpati putih yang sehat, cuka, bunga mawar, bawang putih halus, dan sesendok teh arsenik. Bawa kesini dalam satu jam."

 _Itu benar-benar obatnya? Kenapa bahan-bahannya aneh sekali? Satu jam katanya?_

Tanpa berkata apa pun Boruto segera melesat keluar.

Ditelusurinya rumput-rumput gajah di pinggir gang tempatnya tinggal. Sering ditemui bangkai-bangkai tikus yang seakan dimuntahkan disekitarnya. Ada dua lubang kecil yang seperti lubang ular.

 **Ssshhsh...**

Api melelehkan rerumputan yang baru dicerabutnya. Dengan batu api di dekatnya, betapa beruntungnya ia.

 **SYA** **T!**

Sekelebat hewan keluarga kadal itu, terpaksa meliukkan badannya keluar dengan cepat. Kehabisan napas rupanya. Boruto dengan karung dan pengait melengkung berhasil meringkusnya tanpa susah payah. Kasihan hewan malang ini.

Selanjutnya merpati putih tinggal mengambil salah satu peliharaan tetangganya. Toh, mereka sekeluarga sudah mati, kan?

Bunga mawar tinggal Boruto petik dari pekarangan Nenek Chiyo. Beliau pasti memaafkannya karena Boruto sudah seperti cucu sendiri.

Cuka, bawang putih, dan arsenik ada di rumah. Arsenik? Ya, salah satu pamannya tampak kurang bahagia hidupnya.

Setelah semuanya terkumpul, Boruto segera menyodorkan bahan-bahan tersebut ke genggaman Orochimaru.

"Jangan harapkan apapun."

"Kembalilah setelah tiga jam." titah Orochimaru.

Boruto merasa khawatir akan perlakuan Orochimaru ke ibunya. Tetapi dengan tampilan yang menyeramkan itu, Orochimaru berhasil membuatnya ciut jika tak menuruti perintahnya. Diputuskannya untuk menunggu di teras rumah sampai 180 menit terlewat.

Kepala terangguk-angguk, mata menutup. Boruto tak mampu menahan lelahnya dan tertidur sambil bersandar–duduk di atas dipan kayu panjang sebelah kusen pintu.

Tak dinyana, seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya datang menyeret gerobak penuh mayat menuju ke arahnya.

Sudah dua jam lebih berlalu rupanya.

"Hei Boruto, bangun-bangun." Naruto mengguncang-guncang bahu anaknya hingga terbangun.

"Bagaimana dengan Hina-hime? Dengan Ibumu?"

Boruto hanya bergeming, kemudian pulas kembali.

"Boruto!"

"Hmm… Hah! Hah! Apa?! Bagaimana Ibu?"

"Itu yang barusan kutanyakan Boruto." Suara Naruto meninggi.

 **BRAK!**

Dipan yang diduduki Boruto bersuara keras akibat dihentakkan pemiliknya yang beranjak berdiri. Mata Boruto mulai nyalang.

"Mengapa tak langsung kau lihat sendiri, hah Ayah?!"

Naruto mematung.

"Persetan!"

Boruto langsung masuk ke rumah menuju kamar ibunya. Diperhatikannya sekeliling sudah tak nampak tanda-tanda Orochimaru. _Di mana Ibu?_

Hari itu, matahari mulai condong ke arah barat dan langit sudah agak temaram.

 _Hmm, kenapa di atas ranjang Ibu ada sesuatu yang ditutupi selimut?_

Tak sabar, sebelah tangan Boruto menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi ranjang Ibunya. Matanya seketika terbelalak. Wajah Ibunya sudah memucat sempurna dan dingin. Dingin tak bernyawa. Bola matanya sudah tak terbuka.

 _Orochimaru!_

 _OROCHIMARU! Keparat itu telah mengelabuinya!_

"Kau rupanya dalang dari semua ini!" Naruto berlari keluar rumah.

Sekitar lima ratus meter, terlindung oleh bayangan pohon, Orochimaru berdiri bersedekap. Sebelah bahunya menyandar santai. Samar, sebuah seringai licik terpulas.

"Hahahaha, kalau iya, kau mau apa? Menghentikan dan membunuhku, wahai Nenek Moyang Manusia?" sindir Orochimaru tajam. Tudung Sang dokter jadi-jadian terbuka menampakkan wajah. Matanya sipit berkilat licik.

Sepasang _sapphire_ Naruto berkilat marah menyadari seseorang dikenalnya telah membunuh isterinya. "Orochimaru! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada isteriku? Kau akan membayar semua perbuatanmu selama ini. Aku pasti membunuhmu."

"Cobalah kalau bisa." Orochimaru menjilat ujung bibirnya meremehkan.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!"

Teriakan Boruto menggema dari belakang. Tiba-tiba ia melesat melewati Naruto sambil menghunus senjata yang ia ambil dari tempat penyimpanan di dalam rumah.

Adu senjata seketika tak terelakkan lagi.

"Terimalah ini, dasar penipu!" Beberapa meter di depan Orochimaru, Boruto menyilangkan kaki mengecohnya, tetapi dengan mudah Orochimaru mengetahuinya.

" _Serpent_! Datanglah."

Rupanya Orochimaru bukan dokter biasa. Ia sanggup memanggil ular dalam legenda Dewa-dewa. Sekejap setelah itu ia menghilang dari depan Boruto.

"Hahaha! Selamat bersenang-bersenang! Aku akan melawan ayahmu yang lemah itu!~"

Sebilah pedang keluar dari sarungnya.

Naruto yang menyadari ada bahaya dari belakang, menghindar ke samping.

"Kau sangat memuakkan, Orochimaru… Menyerang dari belakang."

"Memang kau yang lemah, hanya mampu menghindar tanpa ada perlawanan," cemooh Orochimaru.

Naruto pura-pura lengah. Ia mengerling ke belakang Orochimaru. Sekuat tenaga Boruto menghambur dari samping menghunus senjatanya. Debu-debu beterbangan. Jubah-jubah berkibar saling menepis.

Orochimaru berputar berusaha berkelit. Namun, nahas tusukan Boruto mengenainya. Alih-alih darah tersembur, seseorang muncul menggantikan tempat Orochimaru berdiri. Ia mengenakan jubah serupa, namun sebilah petir tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan setelah semua berakhir seperti ini? Tidakkah kau lihat, manusia-manusia yang kau ciptakan sengsara? Termasuk isterimu akhirnya terserang wabah itu. Kau tak bisa bisa apa-apa."

Naruto ternganga. Seketika memori masa lalunya berputar kembali. Saat-saat ia masih menjadi seorang hina tak bernama. Lalu Sang Dewa Langit memberinya anugerah berupa sebuah amanah. Laki-laki di depannya—tak lain adalah Zeus.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau telah menerima bagianmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin mengubah dunia ini berkat kesalahanmu tempo dulu. Jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatanku, anak raksasa."

Zeus berputar. "Kau tidak bisa apa-apa. Selama ini kau hanyalah peminjam."

"Apapun alasannya, kau tidak akan bisa mengubahnya. Dunia yang kau buat tidak pernah ada, Zeus. Semua itu hanyalah ilusimu. Kau hanya ingin kekuasanmu tidak hancur, bukan?" Naruto menggeram mengingat luka lama. Sebelum ia tinggal di desa ini. Sebelum ia menikahi Hinata dan sebelum memiliki Boruto.

"Naruto bukankah kau pernah mendengar? Orang-orang berkata semua bisa terjadi jika kita mau mengubahnya. Itu hanyalah pikiran picik mereka. Sebenarnya lebih tepat dikatakan kalau semua itu bisa terjadi kalau Dewa memang menginginkannya. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah bersekongkol dengannya. Kuberi kau kesempatan sekali lagi."

Geraham Naruto mengatup rapat hingga berbunyi gemeletuk.

"Tidak akan pernah, karena ini hidupku sendiri. Apapun yang kau inginkan jangan kau paksakan pada kami. Kami tidak akan pernah mengemis padamu yang telah memperlakukan kami semena-mena."

"Baiklah. Jika itu maumu, jangan salahkan aku akan mengenyahkanmu juga Naruto."

Zeus mengangkat petirnya tinggi-tinggi. Langit mendadak menggelap. Kilat menyambar-nyambar. Guntur menggemuruh. Setelah itu dengan kecepatan penuh, Zeus mengacungkan petirnya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto melompat ke arah Boruto lalu merebut senjata dari anaknya. Ia menahan serangan Zeus dengan senjata leluhurnya. Tangkis kanan-tangkis kiri. Lama-lama ia kewalahan.

''Kau tak perlu melawan, Naruto. Takdir sudah mengatakan bahwa akulah pemenangnya.''

"Tahu apa kau tentang takdir?''

"Memang pantas kalau kau tidak tahu tentang takdir. Sejak awal kita lahir, takdir telah tertulis. Segala kejadian yang akan dilalui manusia ketika hidup telah tertulis dalam takdir. Termasuk takdir kekalahanmu di tanganmu Naruto. Semua sudah tertulis.''

Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

Lanjut Zeus, "Kau tahu kenapa aku tahu? Karena akulah yang menuliskan takdirmu, termasuk Hinata, isterimu, Naruto."

Naruto membanting diri ke kanan sambil menyeret Boruto. Sebilah petir hampir saja mengenai bahunya. Darahnya mendidih begitu disebut-sebut nama Hinata.

"Kau salah Zeus, takdir itu bisa diubah selama kita mau mengubahnya. Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Naruto berguling lagi. Ia terbatuk keras.

"Ayah!" Boruto ikut berteriak melihat darah di telapak tangan Naruto. Ia mendelik marah ke arah Zeus.

"Kau bukan Dewa. Kau hanya pembunuh!'' Boruto meraung. Ia berlari menerjang Zeus.

Saat berlari, cincin di tangan Boruto berkilat. Seketika angin berembus kencang. Benda-benda bertubrukan, debu mengepul berputar-putar.

Kilat Zeus menyambar. Boruto mengacungkan cincinnya, terus-menerus hingga retak. Seberkas cahanya terang benderang berpendar menyilaukan. Membutakan seluruh indera. Kemudian tak sedikit pun terdengar suara.

Seonggok mayat baru saja tergeletak. Wajahnya pucat dan tirus. Rambutnya hitam panjang. Jubahnya terlihat kempis seolah menyelimuti tulang-belulang saking kurusnya. Zeus menghilang sementara Orochimaru telah mati.

Boruto menangis tersedu-sedu tidak mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hanya saja hatinya diliputi kesedihan yang amat sangat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Cincin di tangannya masih berpendar.

Cincin itu lalu mendesis dengan intonasi yang semakin jahat. "Semua hasil butuh pengorbanan. Tidak akan ada lagi yang mati." Seiring selesainya suara cincin itu, seketika wujudnya lenyap tak berbekas.

 ** _"_** **AAAAAAA** **RRRGGHHHHHHHHH!** **"**

Teriakan Boruto menggema begitu mendapatkan kesadarannya. Berusaha mengisi ruang hampa di dalam dadanya, namun gemanya hanya memantul kosong di seantero desa sunyi.

Naruto terduduk di depan rumah hanya termangu. Teriakan pilu Boruto hanya satu-satunya suara yang menutup hari di senja itu. Mengapa ia dan anaknya sampai akhir tak ikut terjangkit wabah?

Seluruh desa sudah meninggal saat ini pikirnya. Termasuk istrinya.

Begitu sepi.

Sunyi.

Suara kesedihan yang tadi didengarnya hiruk pikuk mungkin hanya tertinggal di desau angin belaka.

Inikah putusan " _Dewa_ "? Siapakah " _Dewa_ " sebenarnya?

Senja semakin memerah laksana darah. Persembahan kurban berhasil tersampaikan ke langit.

"Siaal... SIAL! Penyakit sialan ini... Uhuk ...Uhuk—hak… Hekk!... Bblerrgh!..."

Seseorang mengumpat sembari menyemburkan isi perutnya. Kulitnya pucat dan benjolan sebesar apel telah bermunculan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Penyakit ini...! Dewa! DEWAKU YANG MAHA AGUNG! Janganlah kau tinggalkan aku..."

"Aku tak mau mati... Aku ingin hidup... O, Zeus…" rintihnya lemas bercampur putus asa.

Lelaki yang sedang memohon itu tergeletak di depan kantor desa. Bajunya yang berselempangkan kain ungu menunjukkan ia pejabat penting. Apalah daya jika sebentar lagi kain ungu itu akan berlumurkan tanah? Saat jasad hanyalah secarik debu?

"Aku Danzo, aku mohon O, Zeus di aku tak ingin mati... aku ingin kaya, ingin abadi, ingin berkuasa di seluruh dunia ini…." racaunya tamak.

"Aku akan persembahkan sebagian kekayaanku kepadamu dan dewa-dewa lain di Gunung Olympus setiap bulan... aku mohon... selamatkan aku… Huhuhu... Uhuk..."

Hanya desau angin yang menjawab permohonannya. Zeus mungkin akan menertawakannya dari atas singgasananya.

Desa itu sudah tamat.

* * *

 ** _Manusia adalah makhluk yang bodoh,_**

 ** _Mereka tak berhak memiliki semuanya,_**

 ** _Para Dewa yang murka menurunkan petaka,_**

 ** _Ironi melalui seorang manusia,_**

 ** _Saat harapan dan keserakahan bersatu,_**

 ** _Adakah sesuatu yang lebih jahat daripada itu?_**

 ** _Lalu i_** ** _ri dengki pun tertawa_** ** _…_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _το τέλος_**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

 ***** Terinspirasi puisi tentang _Pandora's Box_ tentang _Hope-Greed-Envy-Evil. It's a simple poem if you wanna check it out poem/pandora-s-box-17/_

Cerpen ini merupakan sebuah fiksi penggemar Naruto yang dibuat untuk _event_ _Drowning to The Mythology_ tanpa mengambil keuntungan sepeserpun. **Hak milik seluruh karakter sepenuhnya milik Mashashi Kishimoto.**


End file.
